Not Just Any Other Day
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *AU* They all thought it was just going to another day when they went into the police station. But they ended up being wrong. Dead wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_Not Just another Day._

_By: Kennedy's Friday Night._

_A/N: This idea has bugged me for the past while. I own Ajay, Olivia and Edna. Avery belongs to TJ Sparkles. in this story Ajay is going to be with Robert. __

* * *

_

_Introduction _

The penthouse of the wizard of Wall Street Robert Roode and super model wife Ashton Copeland was still and silent and had been that way since the night before. Which was odd all in itself. People wondered if she had finally given into her threat and left him. It would be a miracle, one that people wished for the young wife.

Anyone who saw the couple though would stop and stare at them. Robert stood at 6 feet tall and kept his dark long curly hair pulled back in a ponytail, his piercing blue eyes helped woo women into his bed for years even after he married his wife. And his wife was a move and shaker in her own right, Ashton stood at about 5'5 but no one knew her real height due the high heels she always wore. Her wavy blonde cascaded around her shoulders and her award winning smile and friendly personality drew people in.

They were a power couple in all rights. People stopped and stared when they walked by. It was nothing new to them. There had been rumors of affairs on his part, physical abuse. But no one said anything to clear them up if anything, Ashton Roode kept up a front that no one else other Olivia O'Hara her PA and body guards Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley saw past.

The maid Rosie let herself into the penthouse just after 10 in the morning to clean up any mess that Mr. Roode made and to also prepare for Mrs. Roode to return. She was making her way to the kitchen; she paused and looked at the dining room. The table was a mess, the candles that usually stood in the sterling silver candle sticks holders were broken and the holders themselves were tilted to the side.

The china that had been used was broken and scattered across the table and floor. From what Rosie saw there two sets of dishes. "Not again." she muttered to herself, this wasn't the first time that this happened. Robert had cheated on his wife. And every time Ashton found out about it. They fought; she threw things and cried she would sleep in the guest bedroom. Two days later Robert would buy her a new piece of jewelry or something like that. And like a fool Ashton would take him back, and they would make up. Rosie always feared coming into the house on those occasions.

After putting coffee on for her boss, she sat at the kitchen table waiting for it to be done before she went down to the master bedroom. As she walked down the hall she looked around the lavishly decorated penthouse. The door to Robert's office was opened slightly which Rosie thought was odd because that door was firmly shut. She paused setting the coffee cup she was carrying in her hand for Robert; she straightened the framed picture that hung on the wall of the Roodes on their wedding day. She picked the coffee mug back up and went down the hallway to the master bedroom.

She knocked on the door of the bedroom and waited for answer. After a few minutes of not receiving one she knocked again. "Mr. Roode?" after another few minutes she knocked again before pushing the door open. Once in the room, her eyes landed on the bed. The coffee cup slipped out of her hand and shattered of the floor, hot coffee splashing her pant legs. Robert Roode was on the bed draped across it dangerously, covered in cuts and bruises. Not to mention blood.

Rosie felt queasy as she walked to the bed. She could hear his shallow breathing as she reached for the phone, her heart sinking as she saw the framed pictures of the couple. _"911 what's your emergency?" _"My boss has been beaten up, he is barely breathing." Her eyes going back to Robert, what where the pictures were at. One in particular had a bloody thumb print on it, it was Ashton by herself in a strapless blue dress a warm loving smile on her face. How were they going to survive this? If they survived this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to TJ and Maggie who reviewed. I only Ashton and Reese who are mentioned. Molly Jackson belongs to Murder City Mistress._

_

* * *

__Crime Scene_

"Never thought we would be doing a crime scene here." Detective Alex Shelley muttered as he looked up at the tall apartment building. "Not many rich bastards get the fuck beat out of them now do they?" Detective Johnny Devine asked. "They do, we just don't catch the cases." Detective Chris Sabin answered. "Capitan said that the Brass requested us for this case. So don't go to mess it up.' Sergeant Petey Williams said as he came up to them.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Alex asked slightly outraged. "Because you are what usually causes the problems. You don't want to go in front of the review board again do you?" Petey answered with a slight sigh. "No not really." Alex muttered. "Then behave." the older man stated firmly.

The responding officer Ken Anderson came over to them, "The victim's name is Robert Roode, he was badly beaten and is on his way to Mercy General right now." 'Who found him?" "The maid Rosie. She is right over there." Ken answered as he smacked on his gum. Petey nodded his head, "Sabin, Devine go up and see what the techs found. Shelley, you are with me.'

The two nodded their heads before heading into the building while Petey and Alex walked over to the squad car. "Can you tell us what happened?" Petey questioned pulling his notepad and pen out. "I went to check on Mr. Roode and give him his coffee like I usually do and I found him like.' Rosie hiccupped between her tears. "Was anyone over last night?" Petey asked. "No, Mrs. Roode is out town doing a runway show in Tokyo and a couple of photo shoots there too, he wanted me to go home early last night, so I could come in early and preparing for Mrs. Roode's return." Rosie answered as her panic began to rise again, "Who is going to tell Mrs. Roode? She is going to be so upset, this happening to her husband and her might being pregnant."

Petey and Alex looked at each other. "Oh I have said too much. My ma always told me that I talked too much when I get upset." Rosie stated running her hands though her unruly curly red hair. "We will tell her, are you sure that no one came over last night." "Not when I left about 6:30 there wasn't but when I walked past the dining room there was two sets of broken dishes on the floor.' Rosie answered a faint blush rising up her cheeks.

"Okay, take this. This is my card; it has my cell phone and work number on it. Call me if you remember anything." Petey said handing the trembling red head the car, "I will get Officer Anderson take you home.' Rosie nodded her head as the blonde loud man that came to the scene first wandering back over to them chomping on his gum.

"She is seems really shook up." Chris commented as they walked into the building and headed towards the elevator. "You think Chris? She found her boss beaten half to death." Petey said rolling his eyes. Chris sighed, he hated when Petey went into the solve, solve case mode like he was in right now.

"WHOA! Is that his wife?" Johnny questioned as he stood in the study staring at blow up picture of a half rude blonde woman on a bed of money. Alex turned around looked at the same picture, glad they had agreed to let Petey and Chris to handle the bedroom scene. "DUDE! That's Ashton Copeland! That's her playboy centerfold." Alex exclaimed, "That lucky son of a bitch." "Who is a lucky son of a bitch?" Chris asked coming into the room pulling his latex gloves on.

"Roode, look at his wife.' Chris glanced at the picture a smirk broke out on his face, "I love the spread!" "Stop drooling!" Petey's stern voice said, "We have work to do." the three guys sighed as they walked out of the room. Molly Jackson walked up to them, a frown on her face. "What happened in here?" Petey asked trying not to break into a smile seeing her. "Who ever did this wanted this guy dead." Molly answered with a slight French accent.

"Why do you say that?" Johnny asked. "It started in the kitchen." Molly answered, "Almost everything that was used was broken. "Could you get prints from them if you had to?" Petey asked. Molly scoffed, "Of course I can, I am the best at what I do for a reason Pierre." The other three snickered and shook their heads. "It started in the kitchen and went down the hallway. They bumped into the end table here.' Molly stated leading the way down the maple colored hallway, "Someone hit into the wall here. That's either his blood or the person who did this to him."

They had finally made it into the master bedroom, "The fight finished here, whoever this person was threw a picture frame a him." Alex curious bent over and tipped it over, it was of Robert and Ashton on their honeymoon, both tanned both smiling lovingly at each other. "Why would anyone want to screw up something like this?' "You have.' "I know but everyone like this." Alex said. "Hey guys come here." Chris said he had gone into the room next door. "What's up?" Petey questioned, if he found naked pictures of the victim's wife, he was going to scream. He followed the quiet blue eyed man into the next room; his heart dropped seeing the empty pink and creamed color nursery.

Things would get a lot worse if there was a missing baby as well. Chris picked up a baby book, "We don't have to worry about the baby." "Why not?" "Says here that the baby Reese died of RVS not too long after she was born." The other three were silent as they stood there.

"This is too heavy for me." Johnny said as he put the stuff animal he had in his hand down. Alex followed him out of the room. Chris put the book down and sighed heavily. "Let's go back to the station and we will talk there." Petey said as they walked out of the room. This was going to be a hell of a case he could already feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Ashton who will be more then likely referred to as Ajay.

* * *

_Ashton 'Copeland' Roode._

"Excuse me, Mrs. Roode." Officer Anderson said seeing the blonde woman getting out of the black limo. The blonde woman stopped, the two bulky men took their protective stances on either side of her. "I am Officer Anderson I was told to tell you when you got here, that your husband has been taken to Mercy General." Ashton looked at the blonde man a little shocked, "I am sorry what?" "Your husband was attacked this morning.' Ken answered. "Where is he?" the gruff man looking man on her right side asked. "Mercy General." the supermodel turned on her heel and got back into the car.

No words were spoken as they rode to the hospital; Ashton was sitting staring out of the window wringing her hands, her lower lip quivering. The bodyguards exchanged a look over her head before they sat back crossing their arms.

"Excuse me, I am Ashton Roode." the woman said going up to the table, "I was told my husband was brought here." the nurse looked up at her, slightly taken back from the sudden voice. "I am sorry what?" "My husband Robert Roode was brought here after." The nurse sighed and clicked on the mouse slowly move though the pages. Ashton sighed and started tapping her nails impatiently on the on the counter top, her patience running thin.

"Look Ethel, I have been up for 24 hours straight. I just got done with shows and photo shots in Mullin for fashion week. I come home to find out that my husband is in the hospital. Can I just get some information please?" "Go to the 7th floor ICU, they will have more information for you." "Thank you.' Ashton sighed as Devon Dudley one of her body guards went over and pressed the up button on the elevator.

"Damn baby girl, I thought you were going to go all Naomi Campbell on her.' Devon's half brother Ray said. "Not even." Ashton said rolling her eyes. Ray laughed as he steered her to the elevator. As soon as they were on the floor Devon went over to the nurses station while Ashton and Ray went to sit down.

Capitan Scott D'amore stood up stretching after receiving a phone call saying that the victim's wife arrived at the hospital. "Petey, Mercy General just called, Ashton Roode is there now. Take Sabin with you and go talk to her." Petey nodded his head as he stood up, Chris followed suite throwing his empty coffee cup away. "I am so jealous right now." Alex whined, "I want to meet her." "You will sooner or later." Johnny piped up, he and Alex had been working for the past couple of hours going though phone and banks statements to see if anything seemed out of ordinary. Alex sighed and went back to his computer screen.

Ashton kicked her high heels off and pulled her feet up and underneath her as she watched was on the TV in the waiting room, her eyes drowsy. "How long has he been in there?" she questioned as Ray came back into the room carrying a pillow and blanket for her.

'Almost 4 hours." Devon answered. Ashton sighed and laid down trying to keep her mind off of the fact that her husband of over 6 years was laying open on an operating table, she didn't know if he was alive or not. If she was still his wife or not. Before she left for Italy, she and Bobby as she liked called him got into a massive fight about her going to Italy for it.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Roode." A male voice said causing the blonde to sit up and rub her eyes; she hadn't realized that she had dozed off. "Sorry, I am Sgt. Williams." Petey said, "I am in charge of the investigation of your husband's attack. This is Detective Sabin; he is also on the case." Ashton nodded her head as she sat up, "Can you tell me what happened to Bobby?' "He was attacked early this morning." Petey started. "Attacked as in beaten and raped or just beaten up?" the woman questioned. Both men stared at her.

"Sorry, I watch a lot of Law and Order and NICS on long flights." Both men smiled at her slightly. "I know this isn't TV but still." she whispered. "Ashton." Ray said handing her a cup of coffee. Ashton nodded her thanks, "He is one of my bodyguards." "Bodyguards?" Chris asked. "Yes, for my safety people can get crazy. It was Bobby's idea. Ray and his half brother Devon have been with me for 5 and half years." Ashton answered, "They were with me in Milan." "Have they heard anything about him yet?" Petey questioned. "No, not yet. He is pretty messed up." she answered again as she wringed her hands.

"I am sure he is fine.' Chris assured her, "Have you talked to your husband at all?" "I talked to him a couple of times, we had a fight before I left. He called once I landed and said he was sorry." Ashton answered. "Okay, did he tell you any problems he was having at work?"

Ashton looked down at her lap and shook her head no, "He doesn't talk much about his work to me. To him, I am just a dumb model that doesn't have a brain to think with. I am not really dumb you know, I graduated at the top of my class in high school and I got into a couple of Ivy leagues." Petey and Chris exchanged a shocked look. "I am smarter then I look.' she muttered, her eyes still down.

A man in blue scrubs that some blood splattered on it came into the room removing the mask from his face as he did so. "Mrs. Roode?" he asked looking at her. Ashton looked up at him her heart dropping to her stomach seeing the blood. "I am Dr. Jeff Jarrett, I operated on your husband."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am loving this story. I own Ashton, her grandparents, Regina and Regan Roode. _

* * *

_A Coma _

Slowly Ashton stood up so she could meet his eyes better. 'Your husband is in a coma. He has lost a lot of blood. We had to do a blood to a blood transfusion." Doctor Jarrett said. Ashton stared at him as the words started to sing in. 'Mrs. Roode?" Chris questioned standing up and touching her elbow. "Is he going to be okay?" She questioned meekly. "Its touch and go right now.' the doctor answered. Chris stood up and helped the woman back to her seat feeling her tremble slightly.

He and Petey both looked at her to see if she was going to break down. Instead she scared her shoulders and took her phone out of her pocket, "When can I see him?" "Once we get him settled into a room. It will be awhile. We are working on stitching the rest of the contusions up." Ashton nodded her head as the man left the room.

"Do you have family here that you can stay with?" Petey asked. "No they are all in Florida, North Carolina or Toronto." Ashton whispered. "She is staying Waldorf Towers her PA is there now getting everything set up for her.' Devon added, keeping a wary eye on the woman he consider apart of his family. "We will come by sometime in the next couple of days to talk to her." "Give one of us a call and we will let you in. We keep Mrs. Roode under lock and key most of the time. So she isn't kidnapped, hurt or anything like that.' Devon said. "Even though I am big girl and can take care of myself." Ashton muttered.

"We know its Robert's orders." Ray commented causing her to pull a face. Chris smirked and shook his head, "are you okay?" "I think so thanks." she whispered. Petey handed the guards his card before nodding to Chris. "Okay, they have our cards; don't hesitate to call day or night." Chris said before he stood up. Ashton nodded her head as she pressed the keys on her touch screen phone trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"She held it together pretty well." Petey commented as they stepped onto the elevator. "She was trembling though." Chris said, "She probably is putting up a front for us." "Probably most people would have started freaking out." "Do you think she had anything to do with it?" Petey questioned. "Someone that beautiful probably." Chris answered "Or she could just be holding herself together until she gets to the hotel." 'Or that."

Ray and Devon kept an eye on Ashton who was talking to her older brother. They kept waiting for Ashton to break down and start crying. They could see the unshed tears in her eyes, things hadn't quiet hit her yet, when it did it was going to be a global meltdown.

James Storm Robert's business partner walked into the waiting room, "Darlin'." "Jimmy!" Ashton said standing up, the man crossed the room and hugged her tightly. His familiar woodsy smell filled her nostrils as she pressed her face to his chest. "What happened?" He asked. "I really don't know, an officer was at the penthouse when I got back and he said Bobby was attacked." she answered her voice slightly panicked.

"Alright Ajay, it's okay." James said as he stirred her to the couch again. "No it's not okay, he is a coma." James sighed, "Why don't you go to the hotel?" "Not until I see Bobby!" James sighed Ashton's infamous stubborn side came out, "Okay relax Darlin'. how much coffee have you had?" "3 cups since we have been in New York." Devon answered. "You need to stop drinking that junk. Have you had anything to eat?" James questioned. Ashton looked down and away from him. James sighed, he knew that there had been some emotional abuse done by Robert to Ashton and it only showed in moments like this.

"We will get her something when we leave." Ray spoke up. "Are your brothers coming out?' James asked brushing some of her bangs behind her ear. "Not for a while. Gran and Pops are coming out so are Regina and Egan." James sighed, "God love you kiddo." "Why?" "You are the only what cane handle Regina Roode." Ashton shuddered, "Don't remind me, she still isn't happy that Bobby and I eloped." James laughed and shook his head as Dr. Jarrett came into the room, "Mrs. Roode you can see him now." Ashton stood up and went to follow the doctor. Devon gathered up her stuff while Ray followed her and James. "We will wait out here Darlin'." James said. Ashton nodded her head as she stepped into the room, her breath hitching in her throat seeing her husband's condition.

Robert was hooked up to tubes and monitors. His normal handsome face was battered and swollen with little gauze strips covering up the stitches. There was more bandages and bruises going up and down his arms.

The occasional beep filled the room from the monitors as Ashton walked towards the bed. Dr. Jarrett watched from where he was standing in the doorway as Ashton reached her hand out and caressed the un-bruised part of Robert's face, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "I love you so much Bobby.' she muttered closing her eyes.

A woman stood in the hallway hidden away from view of the nurses station and the protective glares of Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley, she watched as Ashton Roode came out of the intensive care room that her husband was currently laying in a coma. Robert's business partner James Storm held his arms out to her. The woman stepped meekly into his arms as she wept. It was just like Mrs. Roode to be a drama queen.

The hidden woman rolled her eyes as watched the scene, to her Robert was better off with someone like her. Someone who understood his needs and wants, understood what he did on wall street and got along with his business partners and coworkers. Someone who wasn't a supermodel and didn't flirt her way though things like Ashton did. She should have been with Robert to begin with and the prissy smart ass stuck up model, it had hurt her when she found out that the two had eloped.

She hadn't aware they were even close to that point. James glanced over her way when he felt the glare. He shook his head as he whispered something to Ashton who nodded and let him pass her over to her body guards. Bubba shrugged his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders covering up the petite body of the woman up. Bubba put his arm around her shoulders as he lead her away. James walked over to where she was standing, "What the hell are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I only own Ajay and Olivia. Avery who is mentioned belongs to TJ Sparkles. _

_

* * *

__Miss Payton Banks._

"What do you mean what the hell am I doing here?" Payton Banks asked innocently batting her eyes at James who scoffed. 'You know exactly what I mean. You know damn well what I mean you have had a fucking hard on for Robert since I can remember. And you have been fucking with Ashton and Bobby since they got together." "Your point? You are still pining after the woman you will never have.' Payton spat out.

"Shut your mouth. That was a fling.' James hissed, 'Before she and Bobby got married. And you know that." Payton shrugged her shoulders. James glared at the one woman who could literally bring down everything Robert Roode Inc. was all about in one fatal blow.

"Can I at least see him?" Payton asked. "No. I am not risking Ajay getting any more hurt.' Payton stared at him innocently. "Don't look at me like that." James said, "We all know you aren't innocent. It was you he was sleeping with when she found out that he was cheating on her for the first time." Payton smirked deviously at that.

While Ashton was the loving beautiful wife to Robert, Payton was different from her. To put it kindly Miss Payton Banks was a bitch. Though and though. While Ashton was warm and beautiful, Payton was cold and calculating. She would do what she had to do get what she wanted. She could very well run Robert's company in his absence. Ashton was Robert's second and true love you could call it. Payton was his first love and was left cold and alone after he found the spoiled princess.

Payton scoffed to herself at the thought. She could count the numerous times she, James, Chris and Alistair were kicked out of the townhouse in Boston so the spoiled brat could have the house quiet to study. Payton pushed the thoughts away before she turned to go down the hall. "Where the hell are you going?" "I am going to see him." "Like the hell you are." James stated, stopping for her going down the hall, "You are staying the hell away from here. Especially when Ashton is around here."

"You can't stop me from seeing him." "Yes I can. This is the ICU you have to be on the list to get in here." James said, "I will make damn sure that you aren't going anywhere near the room."

Payton glared at him. "Stay away from Robert and stay away from Ajay. This time around I won't stop her from beating the shit out of you.' Payton scoffed, "Like she could" "You are forgetting the one time that she did. She has been working out a lot more at this gym in the Bronx." James said. Payton rolled her eyes. "I am warning you. Stay away.' James said one final time before he turned to leave. Payton sighed and waited until he was out sight and went down the hallway to Robert's room and stood looking into the window at her love.

James got into his car and directed his driver to the Waldorf Towers as he took his phone out of his pocket and called Avery Parker, Ashton's best friend from college. "Ave? It's Jimmy something bad happened this morning. No Ajay is fine to a point."

"Come on baby girl." Devon coaxed the woman out of the elevator. The jetlag was starting to kick in as Ashton let out a whine and dragged her feet as she walked. They had stopped and fed her before they got to the hotel. Olivia O'Hara pulled open the door to the suite once she heard the voices coming down the hall. Her heart going out to her boss who had red rimmed eyes from the lack sleep and the tears shed at her husband's bedside.

"Hi Liv." Ashton greeted quietly. "Mrs. Roode." Olivia greeted back, "I mean Ashton." "How many times do I have to tell you that I hear Mrs. Roode, I think of Regina. When that happens I have a mini panic attack. Which reminds me, did you get their rooms booked?" "Yes, at the Waldorf Astoria." "Bless you." Ashton smiled as she sat down on the couch to take off her heeled boots. Olivia smiled proud of herself. "Did you?" "I rescheduled the photo shoots for a month from now. You still have the Calvin Klein shoot with Kellan Lutz in a week. They can't reschedule."

Ashton nodded her head before she turned to Ray and Devon, "You can go see your families and come back in the afternoon. I can spend the night by myself one night.' The guards exchanged a look before shaking their heads no. "What if James stayed with her?" Olivia asked coming back into the room with James in tow. "Will you stay with me tonight?" the blonde questioned. "Yes." James answered. Ray and Devon exchanged a look again before agreeing to it. "We will be back in the early afternoon." Ray said as he and Devon gathered their things to leave. "Okay." Ashton said shooting them a thumbs up.

After awhile Olivia left leaving James and Ashton alone. "How are you feeling?" He asked causing her to shrug. 'It hasn't quite hit me yet." she answered as she stood up and stretched. James sat on the couch reclining back on the plush cushions, his lips tilted into a smile as she straddled his hips. "What are you doing Darlin'?" Ashton started inching his shirt up. He really didn't need to hear her answer, this happened from time to time where she went to him for the affection that Robert didn't show her and this was a time he wasn't too sure that he should do it.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Avery belongs to TJ Sparkles. I own Ajay, Regina, Regan and Olivia._

* * *

_Regina Roode._

Clothes were scattered across the master bedroom of the suite. "Pix would you calm down?" James asked as he laid back on the bed, 'everything is going to be fine." Ashton turned on her heel and glared at him, 'Do not James Alan, I mean it do not tell me to calm down.' James laughed, "You are such an angry little pixie. You know that right?" "Oh fuck you.' "You already have Darlin'.' "And on more then one occasion if I remember correctly."

"And I have one of the biggest dicks you have seen." "Jimmy!' Ajay laughed pushing him back lightly on the bed. "And she didn't deny it ladies and gentlemen." James said sitting up and pulling her to him, then motioning around the empty almost boasting.

Ashton frowned, "What am I going to do Jimmy? What if he doesn't make it though this? I have been with him since I was 19." 'I know you have been Ajay, you are strong woman, and you can survive this. You can always move to Italy or Germany like you wanted to.' James said, 'besides we both know that you didn't want to be a model. Granted you are good at it. But its not making you happy. I liked you better when you were a nerdy college student.' Ashton pulled a face as he pulled her onto of him; she grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face with it.

Ray and Devon came into the room carrying a tray of coffee, the newspaper and white paper bag of donuts. 'Hey you two no screwing around in there." Devon said causing Ashton to laugh, "none of that happening in here D.' "Just a heads up, the hag is on her way here with Regan." 'James let me up.' Ashton said struggling against James who was holding her tightly. "Not until I get a kiss." "So if I give you a kiss, you will let me go?" "Maybe.' James smirked. "I hate you.' "I love you too Darlin'."

'What do you mean; I am not staying with my daughter-in-law?" Regina Roode questioned slightly in enraged. "I am sorry ma'am; Mrs. Roode didn't make the reservations her assistant did." the driver said. "Oh if you say so. Take me to see my daughter in law. God knows that she isn't at the hospital with my son.' Regan sat next to her mother and rolled her eyes. Her mother didn't know who to treat any one with the least amount of respect for anyone. Ashton was the biggest example of it. Personally Regan got along great with her sister-in-law.

James had finally let Ashton go; she stood from the bed fixing her tank top and shorts. 'I almost forgot you knew how to wrestle like that.' James panted. Ashton grinned, "don't act like you didn't enjoy it.' "Oh I did Darlin', I wish you would do that with me more often. But clothing optional.' Ashton giggled, 'In your dreams cowboy.' "Only every night." Ashton laughed again and shook her head.

"ETA of monster in law is 25 minutes." Olivia said coming into the suite. Ashton paled and squeaked before rushing into the bathroom. "Why is she so afraid of Regina?" James asked. "She thrives on being prefect for them. Bob loves her, so does Regan, Roger isn't around enough to care, Richard is just a prick." Devon said he and Ray had heard enough of the Roodes not like Ashton last them a lifetime.

"James! Don't!' Ashton shrieked holding onto her fluffy white towel as James maneuvered himself behind her his arms going around her waist, "what are you doing?" "Having my fun relax." James said as he pushed her onto the bed. Ashton sighed helplessly wondering how much trouble she was going to end up in with Regina when she got here.

Regina smiled at Avery Parker, Ashton's best friend from college as they rode up there elevator. Avery forced a smile back at her knowing what kind of emotional abuse that Regina had done to her best friend, she could recall every single night that Ashton called her crying because of Regina.

Devon opened the door when Avery knocked. "Where is my no good daughter in law?" "Bedroom." Devon answered winking at Avery. "What is that god awful noise?" Avery started laughing under her breath knowing exactly was going on behind closed doors.

James had talked Ashton into pulling a prank on her mother in law, they were faking like that they were having sex. James winked up at Ajay as the door flew open. "What the HELL!" Regina screamed. Ajay rolled off of James and covered herself up with the sheet trying not to bust out laughing. "What are you doing you no good slut? Your husband is in the hospital and you are sleeping with his business partner."

"Would you relax Regina?" James questioned as he pushed the covers off of him showing that he had his pajama bottoms on, he grabbed the sheet covering Ajay to show the towel that was covering her lower body. Avery who had peeked into the doorway and started laughing. "If you only were Ajay. I know you like being control." "You got that right." James smirked, Ashton blushed and covered her head with the sheet again

Avery sat with her friend while she got dressed, moving Ashton's engagement ring and wedding band around between her fore finger and thumb, "Are you holding up okay Thumper?" A ghost of a smile passed on her face hearing her nickname, "I guess so, it hasn't hit me yet that he is in a coma." 'I know, I am going to work out of the New York office so I am around if you need me." Ashton nodded her head.

Regina came into the room still semi steamed from the earlier prank, 'I need to speak to Ashton alone.' Avery handed her rings over to her before walking out of the room casting a wink at Ashton before she shut the door. Regina leaned over Ashton who was seated at the vanity table, "Listen to me you no good slut. You are going to go back to being Bobby's faithful little wife or so help me god. I will make your life a living hell.' Ashton paled as she nodded her head. "Good girl." Regina said before patting her head, 'Now finish getting ready so we can go see Bobby.'


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N I don't know if anyone is still reading this but I thought I would update it. I own Ajay, Regina and Regan. _

* * *

_Shelley and Devine. _

Ashton sat quietly in the backseat of the car staring out of the window; she really wasn't looking forward to being at the hospital at all. Ray nudged her and handing her phone. Which she scanned and tried not to giggle.

James had texted her to cheer her up the joking text message was followed by one that said he would see her that night. Ashton smiled to herself; James knew her habits all too well. She was going to need to that strong male comfort that night when she went to bed and who better else to do it then one of her best friends.

Petey stood up and looked at his team, "Alright, we are going to the hospital. I just spoke to Mrs. Roode's body guard and they will be there most of the day. Sabin I want you to talk to her again. I think that she will open up to you."

Chris nodded his head with a smirk. 'You two clowns to talk to the nurse see if anyone has been into see him and for the love of god behave yourselves." "We will.' Both Johnny and Alex had matching smirks on their faces as they stood up.

Ashton sat in the chair tired of being the poised and perfect wife she needed to get out of the room, sitting in near silence was driving her crazy. "excuse me for a few minutes please." she said before standing up and went into the hallway.

She started shaking her hands out as she moved her neck side to side seeing her husband someone who she had been so damn afraid of the past year and half of their marriage, someone who she had loved laying in bed like that was killing her.

She wandered down the hall going towards the vending machines.

The four detectives stepped out of the elevator, Petey went to the room to talk to Robert's mother and sister. The other three walked down the hall with intent to talk to the nurses. But something caught their eyes.

A blonde woman sitting on the floor her face buried into her knees her arms hugging them close to her. An aquamarine and diamond ring was resting on her finger brightly shining. Chris knew who it was almost instantly, he went over to her and squatted down, 'Mrs. Roode?" Ashton startled and looked at him, "Where is my mother in law?"

"Aren't you called Mrs. Roode?" "Hell no. I am Ashton, Ajay on the inner circle. Please call me Ashton." she said looking up and wiping her eyes, 'thank god for water proof mascara." Chris held his hand out to help her up. She smiled at him and took it. "Who are they?" "This is Alex Shelley and Johnny Devine they are also working the case."

"Hi." Ajay smiled watery at them. They started acting down the hall, her stomach growling. The woman blushed and covered her stomach, "Sorry.' "Come on lets go down to the cafertia we will have some food and talk.' Chris offered.

Ashton nodded her head, "I would like that. Let me just tell Bubba." "Bubba?" Johnny asked. "Bubba Ray Dudley. One of my body guards. He is right there.' she answered pointing at the big man standing at the door.

The man looked over her head at the three cops then nodded his head, he pulled his wallet and handed her some money. Ashton put the money in her pocket and walked back over to them. "he is going to cover for me. My mother in law is head bitch in charge." she said. "So Ashton why do you have bodyguards?" Alex asked.

'All Bobby's idea." she answered. "Bobby?" "That's what I call Robert. I have always called him Bobby." "Do you mind telling us about the first time you met him?" Chris asked. A found smile formed on her face as she played with her engagement ring, "I was 18 and packing up to go down to Cambridge from Toronto."

"You are Canadian?" Johnny asked. Ashton nodded, "born and raised." 'Born in Calgary." "My favorite uncle lives there, I used to go there all the time growing up.' Chris motioned for Ashton to sit next to him, "Anyways I am getting distracted. Bobby was working for my brother's ex brother in law at the time and Sean came over to help us pack my stuff up."

"What's Sean's last name?' "Morely." "You know the Sean Morely? One of the greatest porn movie creators ever?' Johnny asked shocked.

"Yeah, though I haven't talked to him since after Bobby and I got married. Sean brought him to help and I was sitting at the counter going over my Harvard packet, lets just say that it was toxic from the beginning." Ashton answered. "How?' Chris asked.

Johnny nudged Alex who looked at him, "What?' "Is it me or do they look like they would make a cute couple?" Alex looked back at the two, Ashton's body language had changed she seemed at ease with the blue eyed man originally from Detroit.

"50 bucks says they will end up having something going on at the end of this. Case or not.' Johnny said. Alex took one look at the two and nodded, 'You are on."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Ajay_

* * *

_All about Her part 1_

Petey peeked into the ICU room once last time before leaving to go back to the office. The room was dim and seemingly empty; he went to leave but froze seeing Ashton sit forward and took Robert's hand in hers.

She looked like she was whispering to him as she held his hand. She looked a little more at ease then she had been when her mother in law had been in the room.

"Petey are you ready to go back?" Chris asked coming up to him, he glanced into the room and shook his head. Petey turned to look at him, 'Let's go, did you get anything from her?"

"Not really, she was kind of quiet. She opened a bit when she talked about her family." "How come none of her family is here?" Petey questioned pressing the down button.

"Her grandparents are flying in now from Rome, her brothers are coming in from various parts of the country" Chris answered, "Parents are out of the question"

"Why?" "They left her when she was almost a year old and that's all we got out of her about them" "I am thinking we need to dig into her past a bit' 'Are you thinking she had something to do with it?' Chris questioned as they stepped onto the elevator.

"You are the one that said someone that beautiful probably had something to do it, we just need to get to her better. Her in-laws aren't going to help us any. Her body guards are going to do anything to protect her" Petey answered, "I really don't think she has the desire to do it'

"Where there is a will there is a way" Chris stated as they walked out into the brisk air. "Where are the other two?" "I sent them back already told them to get into contact with Sean Morley he has known both the Roodes for years." Petey nodded his head.

Scott D'Amore put the files on Petey's desk as he and Chris back into the squad room.

"This is everything we know about Ashton Copeland. The file underneath hers is Robert Roode's. I looked though his; he is one mean son of a bitch." Scott said as Petey draped his suit jacket over the back of his chair.

"What do you mean Capitan?" Johnny asked leaning forward on his desk. "Meaning he is brash and rude, abusive." "Abusive?" "Police report from Orangeville, Ontario, Canada. From 2001"

"The same time Ashton meet Roode' Chris supplied, "she told us about the first time they meet"

"Did he hurt her?" "No beat the hell out of her friends for being around her" "He did what?" Johnny asked. "Look at the police report" Scott answered, "If I were Ashton, I would be terrified of that man"

Petey rolled his sleeves up and sat at his desk, he pushed Roode's file aside, and he was more interested in seeing about Ashton. To get anywhere in this case they needed to start with his wife and get her away from her in laws who seemed to do all her talking for her.

"Alex, do your internet thing I want to see pictures of the Roodes, videos anything you can find. Johnny coffee runs. Chris get the white board we are going to start figuring this out" Petey ordered before sitting down at his desk flipping open Ashton's file.

"Girl is smart" Alex announced, "Graduated in the top 5 of her high school class, graduated with a masters degree in international business from Harvard. " Petey looked shocked.

"I guess we shouldn't judge a book by its cover" Chris commented. "Not only is she beautiful, smart, she could probably kick our asses. Twice a week she takes kicking boxing classes in Brooklyn. And about once or twice a month she is down in Hell's Kitchen at Johnny Radz' school"

"That's a boxing or wrestling school isn't it?" Petey questioned. Alex nodded looking the screen. Chris taped up pictures that they had already and wrote up more notes on the board.

"Tell me more about her" Petey said as he flipped though the much smaller file of Ashton Roode.

"Umm she has been on various covers of magazines" Alex said, "People, Cosmo, Elle, and Glamour. You name she probably has done it. It seems her favorites seemed to be Playboy; she has posed for them twice already. And it set up to do a third one here shortly. Her favorite shoot was the money shoot, where she got to sit the tub of money, her words right from her webpage'

"She has a web page?" "Yes its run by one of her people" Alex answered, "I have been on it once in awhile"

Chris rolled his eyes but didn't comment he had been on the site too.

Petey looked at the papers in front of him, "She has been arrested twice once for public intoxication with James Storm and again for a DUI yet again with James Storm" "They are close I take it" Scott mused from where he was standing.

"Close, he came to the ER that night and she like melted into his hug" "I want you to talk to him about the Roodes." Scott said, "If anything Mr. Storm will know about what happened"

"I will do it' Petey commented leaning back in his chair, "And then Sabin and I are going to go to Ashton's photo shoot and ask her about this hospital report"

"Do it tomorrow, let the woman be with her husband and get some sleep. Keep looking into their friends and family anyone who has had a violent past anything I want to know about' Scott said.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: There is going to be like 10 chapters of this. I own Ajay, Regina and Regan. _

* * *

_Stormy Photo shoot _

Ashton pinched the bridge of her nose, her mother in law just found out that she wasn't going to be sitting there in the ICU room waiting for Robert to wake up.

She had a photo shoot to do and she was going to do it. It was in the city it wasn't like she was running off to Paris or Rome or somewhere exciting she was staying in the city and coming back after she was done there.

'Your husband is laying in bed in a coma and you are gallivanting around like the little slut you are' Regina said snidely.

Ashton squared her shoulders and glared at her, "I am going to work to do a nation wide photo shoot not to go fuck somebody. But if you like I can arrange to do that'

"Do _not _get sassy with me young lady'

"I can do what I want last time I checked I was an adult and I could do what I want. And I have done nothing sit there and worry about him. I have been worrying about him every day' she shouted, "and if you excuse me, I am going to go to work have a nice day'

"You okay Ms. Copeland" Kellan Lutz asked coming over to her awhile later.

'I am fine you are Kellan right"

"Yes I am'

Ashton looked him, "You can call me Ashton"

the younger man nodded his head and took a sit next to her. This was going to be a lot better then sitting in the hospital room

"Excuse me Mr. Storm" Valerie Wyndham knocking on her boss's door, "Two police officers are here to see you about Mr. Roode and Mrs. Roode said she would go to dinner with you if you wanted to pick her up from her photo shoot then go with her to the hospital to see Mr. Roode"

"Tell her that's fine and tell her I will spend the night to keep her company"

"Will do" Valerie smiled before motioning for Chris and Petey to walk in to the office.

"Mr. Storm I am' Petey started

"I know who you are Ajay told me all about you" James answered leaning back against his chair.

"How close are you to Mrs. Roode" Petey asked while Chris wandered over to look on the pictures on James' wall.

A majority of them had Ashton in them.

"I am basically her best friend, I first meet her when she was a freshman at Harvard, she was a bright sharp as a tack and quicker then a whip"

James answered twirling around in his chair, "I was there with her when her Grandpa was diagnosed with cancer, the first time Robert hit her, every little thing, I was there for. When their baby girl died of SIDS I was the one that was at the hospital with Ajay, I held her why she mourned for that little girl, I went to see her every day when she was hospitalized for exhaustion, depression and malnutrition afterwards. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do to protect her'

"Even attack her own husband" Petey asked.

James laughed sourly, 'I may hate that son of a bitch for what he has done to her but I would never _ever _try taking a man out"

Petey nodded his head trying to think of his next question thankfully his partner beat him to it.

"Have you ever had sexual relations with Mrs. Roode" Chris asked.

"None of your damn business, if I have or not" James said stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest.

'How often does Mr. Roode abuse Mrs. Roode"

"When doesn't he? She is afraid to step out of line because she is terrified of getting hurt. She takes long trips so she can get a way from it all" James answered, "Trust me whatever files you have on her are nothing compared to what he has done to her'

"What do you mean' Petey asked as James stood up and went over to cowboy painting hanging on the wall.

'I am smart enough to know that you have a file on Ashton and it has one or two hospital reports in it" he answered pulling the picture off of the wall and opening his safe, "I also know how critical it would be for Ajay to have anything she could use against Robert if she was never to divorce him. I kept everything I could from the hospital visits"

"Does Mrs. Roode know"

"She knows she threw a fit and her straighter at my head" he answered, "but in the end she agreed with me. I keep them here so he can't find them"

he took the thick folder out of the safe and handed it to them.

"I just don't want to see her hurt anymore" he said sinking down in his chair again.

"We will make sure of it'

"One more thing, be easy on her when you go to see her. She may act like she is tough but she isn't she is one disaster away from a mental breakdown"

"We will be' Chris said.

"Eeee, don't drop me!" Ashton squealed as Kellan picked her up in typical piggy back fashion.

"I won't" he laughed before spinning around in a circle.

Ajay tightened her grip on him laughing her eyes squeezed shut.

"I like you kid" she laughed once the room stopped spinning.

"Good" He laughed then stopped seeing the two police officers standing in the doorway.

"Are they here for you" he asked.

"Yes my husband in the hospital" she answered; 'they want to know who did it' she answered tapping on his shoulders to be let down.

"Mrs. Roode" Petey said trying to drop his eyes as she stepped off the stage and put her robe on.

"Its okay to look these pictures are going to be on billboards and magazines all over the United States and Canada" he looked back and meet her eyes that were dancing in amusement.

"What can I help you with" she asked folding her arms.

"We need to talk to you about some hospital reports we found" Chris said giving her a warm smile.

"Give me one second' she said turning around, "Hey Phil give me 10"

"Sure sweetheart just don't mess up your hair'

"You got it' she answered, "we can talk in my changing room"

she had feeling this was going to be the longest talk of her life.


End file.
